Power Rangers: Holy Genesis Book One
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Genesis of Aquarion' had so many elements in it similar to 'Power Rangers'. I merely filled in the blanks. The events of the first episode of Aquarion Power Rangers style.


**I am amazed that no one thought of this before. Well maybe I can start a trend or something!**

**'Power Rangers' doesn't belong to me. 'Genesis of Aquarion' doesn't belong to me. **_  


* * *

  
Twelve thousand years ago mankind's existence was threatened by the appearance of winged, otherworldly, beings that called themselves the Shadow Angels. They came to Earth to feed upon prana: human life force. It seemed as though all was lost until one of the Shadow Angels, Apollonius, fell in love with a human woman, a warrior, named Seliane. He brought to the humans a power source and a weapon beyond anything the humans had seen before. Alongside a young sorcerer named Gen, Apollonius and Seliane became the first Holy Genesis Power Rangers and defeated the Shadow Angels; sealing them away within their home city of Atlandia…_

Present

The alien city was deathly silent; the song of the fairies had fallen to a dull whisper. A female Shadow Angel walked over to a glass coffin and looked inside. Within its diamond-like walls slept her Master. Long white hair framed his head and torso like wings. To her, he was the most beautiful creature in all the heavens. She silently begged for the umpteenth time for Toma to awake.

She remembered only too well that final battle twelve thousand years ago. Her Masters beloved, now a wingless-one, within the confines of the Aquarion MegaZord; a machine that had once belonged to the Shadow Angels. The battle had sent Toma into a coma and caused the inter-dimensional rift that gave the Shadow Angels access to Earth to be severed.

Well, the rift had been repaired and prana was once again being gathered, but her master was still asleep. The only thing that would awaken him would be to find the reincarnation of his beloved Apollonius.

----

The slums of Neo-Japan could be terribly unfriendly if you weren't tough as nails. Apollo had learned this right off the bat. During one of the Shadow Angels cullings the orphanage he once lived in was destroyed. He was immediately forced out onto the street. He soon became much like the wild animals civilized men hated so much. It had served him well though, and had lead him to Berran.

In Apollo's eyes the whole world could burn so long as Berran was still with him. The two of them had become the 'big brothers' of a small band of orphans living in the Neo-Japanese slums. Last night they had successfully laid siege to a food warehouse and had returned with plenty of food.

Below the orphans camp stood a fifteen-year-old girl and an eighteen-year-old boy. They were looking at a small handheld device that was monitoring the aura levels of Apollo.

"Think he's the one?" the boy asked.

The girl snorted in disgust. "No, I _know_ my brother's the one. But since Rena seems to think otherwise we'll just have to assume that he _might_ be him.

The boy chuckled. "Aww, don't be that way…after all he may very well be your love from twelve thousand years ago."

The girl, Silvia, rolled her eyes and said, "Lets just get this over with."

Apollo had just finished munching on a rat he had caught when his nose picked out two foreign scents coming from the sewers.

"Hey, come on outta there whoever you are. You're trespassing on private property!"

Berran heard Apollo's exclamation and immediately pulled the others behind him as two cloaked figures popped up from an exhaust vent.

"Who the hell are you? Identify yourselves!" Berran yelled.

The boy, a tall, Neo-Brazilian named Pierre said, "You happen to be looking at two Deava Elements!" He grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

Apollo snorted, "Upper-class whelps who think they're Power Rangers and can take on the S.A.'s by themselves." Grinning Apollo crouched down into a fighting position and said, "Always wanted to teach you guys how to be less arrogant."

Silvia was beyond pissed now…her? arrogant? Pierre just giggled behind his hand; he liked this kid, certainly had spunk…and nerve.

Apollo ran at them at top speed readying a punch. He was headed straight for the blonde girl when at the last second he curved to the left and came at Pierre. Suddenly, in a flash of cloak and pain Apollo was face down in the ground with a foot on his head and a hand pulling up the back of his shirt.

"Hmm, no wing marks, but his aura is definitely Element material," Pierre said.

"What? How can there be an Element amongst these street rats."

Berran heard that last remark and growled. Silvia just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden the air was filled with a strange ghostly music that sent shivers down the spines of all who heard it. Berran and the other orphans became hypnotized by its sound and began slowly walking towards the nearest building.

Apollo looked up and saw his friends phasing into the building one by one. Yanking himself free he ran for Berran, the last to go. He grabbed his ankles and pulled. Both he and Berran fell to the ground with a loud thud. When Apollo looked up he nearly screamed as dozens of wires plugged themselves into Berran's body. Berran's eyes were clouded over and his mouth was open in a silent scream of agony. Berran immediately lurched forward and grabbed Apollo, yanking him halfway into the building before pulling him up to the middle floor.

Silvia and Pierre were in complete shock until they saw the three familiar planes flying overhead.

"Pierre, look, the Vector Zords are here!" Pushing a couple of buttons on the handheld device from earlier she opened a comm-link between herself and her brother Sirius.

"Big brother, is that you?"

"Silvia? What the hell are you doing down there? We've got a Harvest Beast near your location. You need to get clear!"

"I-I will brother. Teach the Shadow Angels that they can't mess with the Alisian's!"

Sirius smiled and said, "I will," before closing the link and opening a new one to Deava headquarters.

"Control, what are our orders?" Sirius asked.

Deava's Deputy Commander Jerome answered with, "Go for formation M.S.L. Attack Pattern 73-B. Keep your eyes peeled, we don't want any incidents.

Sirius frowned. "With all due respect Deputy Commander, 73-B seems a rather inelegant strategy in this situation.

Jerome raised an eyebrow and asked, "You really think this is the best time to question my strategy?"

"I feel it is my duty."

Jerome's eyes glinted in bemusement and irritation. "Very well, in that case assume formation L.M.S., A.P. 73-B. Understood Reika?"

Sirius growled in outrage while Reika nodded and gave a "Yes sir" in response.

"All right boys, time for our first merge…ready?"

Glen and Sirius said in unison ,"Ready!"

Glen: "Merge one!"

Sirius: "Merge two!"

Reika: "Go, Aquarion MegaZord!"

In a brilliant display of light and sound the three Vector Zords shifted and merged together. After a few seconds a giant, green and white, humanoid machine stood on the ground.

"Aquarion Luna MegaZord!"

As the battle between the MegaZord and a lone Cherubim Soldier began no one in the Deava control room noticed the newcomer until he began to chuckle. Jerome whipped his head around to see a man in his early forty's with a bit of a five o'clock shadow sitting in his seat. Jerome immediately pulled out his gun and said, "Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

The man merely smiled and zoomed over to Jerome's side, grabbed the gun and zoomed away. Looking to his left Jerome saw his gun pointed at him. He was even more shocked when the gun transformed into an arrow in front of his eyes.

"Names are unimportant, only life important," the mysterious man said, "though if a name is something you require you may call me Fudou."

"Fudou?" said Sophia, Deava's top scientist, "Isn't that the name of the man who found and excavated the Aquarion MegaZord?"

The mystery man turned to her and grinned.

Everyone's jaw dropped as the man, known only as Fudou, returned to the seat he once occupied. As he gazed at the large monitor in front of him he said, "Three arrows, united by a singular purpose. Stronger than one on its own, yet still not strong enough to defeat the darkness."

As if to get his point across the hidden Harvest Beast fired an energy attack at the MegaZord that brought it to its knees and broke it up into the three Vector Zords that once made it up.

Sylvia and Pierre ran to the downed Vector Zord Luna to check on Reika. Pulling Reika out Sylvia directed Pierre over to Vector Zord Sol to rescue Glen while she hopped into Luna and took to the skies. Sylvia saw that Vector Zord Mars was still flying and so grouped with her brother. The two were shaken to see the Harvest Beast emerge from within the building, Apollo still stuck halfway into its torso, screaming the name "Aquarion".

"How the hell does he know about Aquarion?" Sylvia asked just as the same Cherubim Soldier they had fought earlier plucked her and her brother from the sky.

"I thought you finished this thing!"

Sirius sighed in annoyance and said, "Apparently not."

As Pierre made his way over to the downed Vector Zord Sol he watched in amazement as Glen was ejected and the Zord moved closer to the Harvest Beast.

With one last yank Apollo freed himself from the Harvest Beast, wires connected to his back and almost looking like angel wings. As he neared the Vector Zord the wires detached themselves and Apollo floated into the cockpit.

As he placed his hands on the control sticks Apollo heard a voice call out to him.

"_Merge Form Genesis_."

"Huh? Who said that?"

"_Say it! Merge Form Genesis!_"

Unsure of what else to do he did as he was instructed. In one strong and loud cry he said, "Merge Form Genesis!"

Immediately Sylvia, Sirius and Apollo lit up like miniature stars. The men and women sitting in the Deava control room looked on in awe as the light faded and in the place of the three young adults sat three masked and uniformed figures.

"Element of Body; Holy Genesis Black Ranger," said Sirius.

"Element of Heart; Holy Genesis Pink Ranger," said Sylvia.

"Element of Soul; Holy Genesis Red Ranger," said Apollo.

Jerome squeaked in astonishment and fear. "H-How can this be? They've transformed into the Holy Genesis Power Rangers!"

Fudou smirked before clapping his hands together and saying, "That is truly…MERGE FORM GENESIS!"

"_And now, Formation S.L.M. Go Aquarion!_"

"Formation S.L.M. Go Aquarion!" Apollo, now the Red Ranger parroted. As the three Vector Zords flew into the sky and assumed the mentioned formation a light even brighter than the one that had brought forth the Aquarion Luna MegaZord appeared. The light never really faded away either as standing before the Cherubim Soldier stood…

"Solar Aquarion MegaZord!" the three Rangers shouted in unison.

The red and white MegaZord was forced to duck as the Cherubim Soldier launched a laser attack upon them. Once it got back up it ran full force toward the Cherubim.

"My friends, lend me your power," Apollo beckoned to his two fellow Rangers.

As their energy combined and was routed to the MegaZord's right fist the three screamed in determination before crushing the face of the Cherubim and then loosing the light of Solar Wing upon it to destroy it for good.

Later that day; Deava HQ

Apollo, Sylvia and Sirius were all standing before Commander Fudou, their new Morpher wristbands showing proudly on their wrists now that they had returned to normal.

"As the three of you know, the Holy Genesis Power Rangers originally consisted of Gen the Sorcerer, Seliane the Warrior and Apollonius the Rogue Angel. There was only the one incarnation: their first battle was also their last. To now be the second reincarnation is a great honor, but it also carries a great price."

Sirius nodded in understanding and agreement. "Of course Commander, we will not let you down. We will use this power wisely. The Shadow Angels will be defeated once and for all."

Fudou snorted in amusement. "Alisian's: so pompous and arrogant. You really have no idea what is in store for you now do you? That final battle, with all the powers of Holy Genesis, resulted in the end of the Rangers for twelve thousand years and only left the Shadow Angels with less than a flesh wound. To end their existence once and for all the price you pay will be far greater…but you'll learn all that in good time."

Fudou turned away from the now abashed Sirius and looked to Apollo who seemed very bored. "And you are the one who awakened the power of Holy Genesis. Only the great Apollonius could do that, or so the legends say. Tell me, how was a mere street-rat like you able to do it?"

Apollo snorted in indifference. "Hell if I know. Just came to me."

"I see. Do you know what I think?"

Apollo shrugged.

"I think that _you_ are the reincarnation of Apollonius."

Sirius and Sylvia both looked over at Fudou like he was insane. "Sir, are you being serious? He can't be Apollonius! We already established that my brother was Apollonius." Sylvia said.

"No. What we established was that you were Seliane; you have her memories. And now we have established that Apollo was Apollonius; he has his power. And that is that. Now I want the three of you to go to bed now, you've got a lot of training ahead of you!" Fudou said before leaving the three in a stunned silence.

At the same time; Atlandia

Otoha stood back in shock as the glass coffin shattered and the being within it sat up.

The being with the long white hair that framed his face and torso like wings smirked. "Solar Wing…it all begins again."

_  
To Be Continued?_


End file.
